Country Girl
by BlahSushi
Summary: Bella just moved from Texas to la push. She has 2 horses and who imprints on her? The hot headed werewolf PAUL! Bella is not clumsy or boyish she is very girly and is graceful and even a cheerleader!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

Great… I get to move from my hometown Alpine, Texas (which was pretty small) to an even smaller, rainy town. La Push.

I get to move and be the weird new girl. I'm going to ride Snow Dancer my absolutely FAVE horse. She's pure white. That's why I called her Snow Dancer.

**Time Skip to La Push**

I got out of the truck that held the trailer Snow Dancer and Jazz were in. "Bella!" shouted a very familiar voice. I turned and this big dude ran to me and hugged me. "Do I know you?" His face fell, "It's me Jake!" "OMG! Jake!"

I hugged him. "I have some friends I want you to meet, said Jake. "Ok, I have two you need to meet." I walked back to the trailer grabbed to lead ropes and hooked them to Jazz's and Snow Dancer's halter.

I lead them towards the barn which was in Charlie's, my dad's, backyard. In front of me was four big dudes and Jake. "I'm Sam," said the leader. "I'm Embry," said the one on his right. "I'm Paul," said the one on his left.

I looked at him and froze. He had dark brown eyes. I felt like I could get lost in them. I felt a nudge from behind and saw it was Snow Dancer. "Oh hey guys, this is Snow Dancer and Jazz." I heard a loud squeal and saw it was a girl about my height with dark hair and tanish skin.

"I'm Kim, Jared's girlfriend!" "Hi I'm Bella." "Trust me we know, Jake talks about you ALL the time!" Jake shouted, "Hey!"

**Authors note: I'm so sorry this was SO BAD! I was writing this at 2 in the morning and it sucks! Tell me if I should keep going! Oh and if you've read my other story Cowgirl, it's a Jasper and Bella story it's up for adoption. I also want to tell you about my Sam and Bella story. It's called King and Queen and it's my fave story out of all three. I haven't been able to write on Cowgirl because my computer broke and I just got it fixed. I'm sorry I keep getting off focus. I'm SO ADD (Not really)! LOL! Ok again this story sucks tell me if I should keep going and OH if you have any ideas on where to go in this story or king and queen tell me! XOXO**

**Love Corynne (that's pronounced Corinne FYI) Love ya XOXO! PS I think the authors note was longer than the chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Thanks for the reviews! XOXO! Oh and if you want to beta my story message me! XOXO again!**

Chapter 2

Over the rest of the day I got to know Kim. She was sweet and funny. She and Jared looked so perfect together. The secret looks they shared they were truly in love. I always daydreamed about finding the perfect someone.

Paul had disappeared after I put the horses up. When I asked someone they would give me a knowing look and say, "work." Grr it was getting on my nerves.

He eventually showed up at eight and then Embry left. What the fudge? I was getting SO irritated it's not even funny! Paul walked up to me and asked, "Do you want to go for a walk?" I hesitated but agreed.

When we got to the beach he sat down and patted the seat next to him. I shook my head and stood in front of him arms crossed over my chest. "I want answers!" He sighed and looked up at me. "Do you know the legends?" I thought for a moment but it came back to me, "Yeah about the tribe having giant protective furballs. OMG they're true aren't they?"

"Yes, but there is more you need to know. Imprinting is when a wolf meets his soul mate. Depending on the age he can be a brother a best friend or a lover." I thought for a moment before realizing, "Sam imprinted on Emily and Jared on kim right?" He nodded. "And I imprinted on you."

I froze, "You WHAT?" He was gone when I looked up. A few moments later I heard a heart broken howl. I felt so bad.

I walked numbly home and when I got there Isaw that the pack was gone. _Probably mad at me for hurting Paul… _ I went to bed that night picturing Paul lying next to me, us both madly in love, children sleeping in the next room. I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey peeps! It's been a while! How ya'll doin? I'm SO sorry its been so long! I just keep getting busy with school. Changed schools and all, so it sucks. But I'm happy at my next school which I guess is ok. Well on with "Country Girl"!**

**Bella POV**

OMG I feel so bad. At school I have to find Paul, since we go to the same school and all. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings I was just surprised! So I rush as fast as I can to get to him. I curled my hair so it fell to my shoulders put on a tight fighting shirt and mini skirt and rushed to my dodge truck changing my mind quickly about riding Snow Dancer, today was just to important (I don't like boyish Bella or clumsy Bella so she is very girly and great with balance. OH and I'm making her a cheerleader. No idea why but I am if you don't like it tell me and I will change it )

I pulled into the school and saw the boys but… Paul wasn't there. I ran up to them and found myself asking, "Where's Paul?" They looked at each other as if not wanting to tell me. "What?" "Go look around the school," suggested Kim. "OK thanks."

I ran inside and looked around for a bit then I saw him. He had a blonde Barbie on his arm. Oh hes gonna get it! I ran up to him and slapped him HARD. "Soul mates? Whatever you ass hole!"

I ran outside and Kim ran up to me and hugged me. "Thanks, I needed that Kim." "So, Bella what is your first class?" We discussed schedules until the bell rang. Turns out we had the exact same schedule. And I only have one class with Paul. Every class I have at least one of the boys in it. I wonder if they did that on purpose… Hm. I'll make a note to ask one of them. The class I had with Paul I had to sit next to him. He pushed a note towards me that said, Paul:_ we need to talk. Me: No we don't I just know you told me we were soul mates and then you ditched me for some girl. Paul: I love you. _I looked at him grabbed the note and ripped it into tiny pieces. HE looked hurt instantly and stood up and walked out of class.

Everybody watched him leave then they all looked at me. I shrugged then looked back to my paper. Everybody finally looked away and I started to let the tears form but I wouldn't let them fall. Luckily this was my last class, so as soon as the bell rang I was out of the classroom and to my truck. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove home. Once I got there I rushed up to my room and collapsed on my bed before I started sobbing.

i don't know why I cried I just did which is weird. I felt some connection to Paul but I cant figure it out. Does it have something to do with the imprint, is that even real. I cant tell real from fantasy anymore.

**Hey that was chapter 3 hoped you liked. I had to put in some of Paul's playerish behavior. Review and you get a big hug from Paul, if you're a boy you get a hug from Bella. I'm sure you boys don't want to be hugged by Paul. XOXO!**


End file.
